


The Creation of Adam

by Alezandrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom! Jackson, M/M, Top! Stiles, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Stiles didn't intend to run into Jackson during his weekend prowl but he is glad he did.





	The Creation of Adam

A lot of things surprise Stiles every day, yesterday it was how his jeep decided to break down at the exact moment the weather decided to turn from clear, sunny skies to the heaviest downpour of rain he's ever seen but today it was an entirely different level of surprise. Standing in front of him was the last person the hyperactive youth expected to see in an art gallery...Jackson fucking Whittemore, who probably can't tell the difference between a Renoir and a Monet or even know what the fuck Impressionism is, staring at one of the older pieces of art. Making sure to stand a safe distance away from the moody teen slightly to the left so that he could see which part of the painting had caught his attention it was the perfect naked male figure that took up half the canvas admiring said nude figure’s legs that seemed to go on forever. Stiles Stilinski could understand his fellow classmates fascination when he was questioning his sexuality years ago, he too found himself staring longingly at male figures in such paintings, but a part of him was too smug not to make a comment. 

“Normally people get their rocks off to pornography, but I guess this is okay too.”

“I don't know what you're talking about I'm just here appreciating art like everyone else.” 

“You may fool everyone else but you're not fooling me. I see the way you stare like you could reach out and just run your hands up his legs like he's the perfect man.” Stilinski taunts Jackson as the mole covered teen stood in his new position behind the athlete close enough that the blonde could hear him perfectly but far enough away that no one would suspect a thing. Just standing there he watched as the jock tensed up in a deer caught in the headlights and lustful kind of way that made him smirk. 

“I may have a thing for long legs.”

“Wrapped around your neck or walking away from you?” 

“Jesus Christ!” 

“I’m parked out back.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Whatever you want it to mean.” Stiles Stilinski bounced back before walking away with the lacrosse stars gaze watching him as he slipped passed numerous groups of people also attending this thing before slipping out the back entrance where a glimpse of the light blue jeep could be seen before the door shut. 

If he had that conversation with anyone else the friend of wolves would have been anxious about whether or not that person would follow him out of the establishment, but this was Jackson Whittemore, he was talking about of course he would follow him after not giving him a straight answer to his question. For once in his life the Sheriff’s son was sitting cool, calm and collected in the driver's seat of his jeep, Roscoe while the aforesaid adolescent burst through the back entrance following after him with a look on his face that said he wanted answers and he was planning on getting them one way or another. Opening up the passenger side door the muscular guy gave an annoying huff as he slid into the seat next to the more casually dressed, taunting asshole who grinned mischievously like he had plan to lure him out here, but in reality it was because if all went as planned Stiles was going to ravish the blond Adonis in the back of his ride. 

“Is this what you do on weekends? Go to art galleries and pick up guys?”

“Jealous?”

“More like worried, you have no idea what kind of diseases they could have!” 

“It’s written all over your face…you are jealous that you're not the center of my attention.” Stiles observed as he leaned in closer to the cocky guy placing a hand on his left thigh closer to Jackson's now half erect cock making him jump as the same lusty expression intensified now that the situation shifted. 

“But no worries, you have it now.”


End file.
